


Important to you.

by perrythedeer



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Magic, Trauma, here i am to angst up this fandom ur welcome guys, oh yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: - Mollys bear hoodie was a gift from her mom. She never takes it off
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Important to you.

It got ripped. Molly couldn't focus any more. Tears were streaking down her cheeks. She tried to recap what happened in her mind. That person had been using some kind of- scythe, their epithet was literally _death_ and they wanted to go with the aesthetic, they could kill people, bring them back, put them in limbo, whatever. They'd try to hurt Molly, tried to hit her.

Ripped her bear jacket. Gone straight through it, torn the front to tatters, the fluff and pieces of the fabric falling to the floor. She couldn't breathe, thoughts of her mother making it raced through her head.

She couldn't get a new one, she didn't have her mom to run to and ask her to fix it. "..you okay?! Bear trap, beartrap come on-!" Giovanni was shaking her shoulder softly, kneeling infront of her. She stared at him, blinking slowly. How long had he been there?

"Giovanni?" her voice was shaking too much, it reminded her of the fire, which reminded her of _the_ fire. Her moms cries, yelling for Molly to get out- Sylvies stupid _fucking_ teasing, Giovanni was still trying to get her attention, he'd get _hurt_ if she didn't move, but she couldn't get her legs to work.

They destroyed her jacket. They _destroyed her jacket._ That was all she had _left_. "Giovanni..." her voice dragged out, broke, "mooomm..." she was stumbling, fell forward into him, her head hitting his chest, and she felt him lift her up. "Beartrap, deep breaths, come on, you- you can have a breakdown later, we need to get out of here"

She laughed the tiniest bit, it sounded so forced out of her, made her vaguely want to cry even harder. Giovanni felt his heart sink, and he looked around- spinning out of the way of an attack from behind, pointing his bat at Death, glaring them down. "Stay away from my minion" he hissed.

He put Molly on the ground behind him, lightly nudging her back with his foot and waiting until he heard her crawl away. He effortlessly dodged the attacks, trying to think, if he got hit with even _one_ of those it'd take fifty years off of him, if not _worse_.

"The _great_ Giovanni Potage will _not_ stand for your pityful attacks! You're a coward! Using such a strong epithet against a _child_ \- seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?! You could've killed her!" 

Giovanni tried to swing at Death, but the minute he raised his bat, visions were shoved into his mind. Hospitals, lots and _lots_ of hospitals, and blood, and glazed over eyes, and he found himself stumbling slightly.

"Giovanni?! Boss-!" Molly tried to stand up, reaching out to him, before she was hit with it too, like a bullet to the side of the head, the sight and feeling of the fire around her sent her reeling to the side, she barely caught herself, choking on her breath. Her mom was burning, everything was burning, she could smell it, it was making her sick.

"Bossss" she forced herself to start dumbing down the vision. It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't- that was. The person standing over Giovanni, he was on the ground, he was crying, their scythe was in the air. No. No no no- Molly didn't know when she'd started running.

She barrelled into Giovanni and forced him out of the way as the scythe dug into the ground, and his arms went around her in an instant, he rolled to the side and sat up in the process, moving her behind him and glaring down their enemy "Using your epithet to fucking _obscure our vision?!_ You don't even have the permission to _call_ yourself a villain! Fight like you mean it, asshole!" he shouted

He kicked Molly away from him as the scythes handle swung down at him, hitting him in the side and knocking him over again. He just jumped back up to his feet, readying his bat. "That's more like it."

Giovanni swung at Death again, going back to avoiding as many attacks as possible- duck, sidestep, spin, jump, whatever he could do- he saw Molly huddled in a ball near where the remains of her jacket were, she was gathering it up in her arms... that was important to her.

Giovanni was distracted, and the scythe came down on his side. It cut into him, and Giovanni felt his vision blur up immediately, with tears of pain, it shot through his body and he fell, supporting himself with his hands and staring at the ground. His vision was blurring already.

"You. Used your- _stupid_ epithet, to kill, a _teenager_ \- Im 19- _im nineteen_ " he felt his energy draining, but like hell was he gonna let go that easily. He was still a kid, this was stupid, he shouldn't be dying from something like this.

He heard a scream, unsure where it came from- and Molly was launching herself from behind him at Death, a green bubble around her, making her eyes and hands glow in the dark. She grabbed onto Deaths shirt and glared up at them "DON'T FUCKING HURT MY BOSS YOU BIG _BULLY!_ " she shouted, shaking them angrily and throwing them to the ground.

A light that Giovanni recognized surrounded the villain, and he was starting to shrink and _disappear_ , confusion obvious in their eyes, and Molly wasn't even looking at them anymore, she was staring at Giovanni, panic in her eyes.

"Boss, boss- wh, what do i do?" She stumbled and dropped infront of him, pressing her hands to the bleeding wound. Giovannis vision was starting to blur. "Nothing, I want you run, okay?" "No!" Molly snapped, staring at him with the kind of anger only a twelve year old could hold.

But Giovanni could see the fear and recognition in her expression. 

Molly pressed her hands to the wound. Exhaustion was starting to wave over her, and she kept pushing her power into it, watching Giovanni carefully. A few minutes passed, and she fell against him. She hadn't fully healed it- but that was fine, because he was sitting up and holding her.

"...Great job, beartrap. Get some rest." he sighed, he hated seeing his friends overwork themselves, but even still- it was _pretty_ cool. He lifted her up and got to his feet, ignoring the wave of nausea that passed over him.

\--

Molly woke up back in Giovannis house on his bed, she sat up with a sort of panic in her eyes, was he okay? She couldnt- she didnt remember- she- A hand landed on her head, softly ruffling her hair. "Mornin, sleepyhead."

Giovanni stared down at her, smiling gently, he had something in his hands. "It, took me like, forever to find fabric for this- and fluff, but im working on it. You seemed... _really_ upset about it, so i- i didn't want you to have to replace it." He held up the jacket. 

Molly stared. It was still ripped up slightly, but it was *better*, starting to be put back together, slightly off-color, but it was good enough, it made it obvious which parts had been her mom and which parts had been Giovanni. "...I.." Giovanni chuckled, rolling his eyes "Don't mention it, Beartrap- I just, wanted to lend a hand. I know it's not the right color but-" "I love it. Thank you." 

She reached out to touch the new fabric, it wasn't the same, but it was at the same time, the same material, though not from the same hands. It was weird. She enjoyed it though, and she could feel her eyes getting watery.

"Of course." Giovanni sighed lovingly, moving closer to his sister and wrapping it around her shoulders slightly "Do you like it so far? I- still have to sew the fluff on but, is it comfortable?" Molly nodded a little, feeling tears slip down her cheeks, and she saw the panic register on Giovannis face "Did- did you not want me to-" "No- no no boss, Gio these are happy, these are so _so_ happy. I love you, thank you so much."

Giovanni blinked, looking away a little, and he focused back on working on it.

"Yeah, like I said, don't mention it." he'd do anything for his little sister, he nearly _died_ for her back there. This was nothing.


End file.
